


Ethereal

by BeautifulMess2298



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dating, F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Submissive Seth Clearwater, True Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMess2298/pseuds/BeautifulMess2298
Summary: Ever since the moment he was born, Aurelianus was considered to be a burden, a mistake. Bouncing from foster home to foster home until his father was found. Now, he's known as Aurelianus Swan, younger half-brother to Isabella Swan and only son of Chief Charlie Swan of Forks, Washington.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young, Seth Clearwater/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Ethereal

Full Name:

_**Aurelianus Serpens Swan** _

Age:

_**16** _

Height:

**_6 feet, 8 inches_ **

Family:

_**Charlie Swan (Father), Isabella Swan (Half-sister)** _


End file.
